Fill my world
by Aoi Faith
Summary: He has gone, he left me alone with this emptiness, how I can survive? Naru has gone back to England leaving Mai with a broken heart. Unknown to her, Naru came back to Japan alone.
1. Chapter 1

My first poem fic! Warning for some **spoilers!**

Happy reading!

* * *

_**This night is so dark and silent  
I am staring at the star and the moon **_

It has been a year since he had gone. He had found what he searched for two years. He had spent his time for two years in Japan with us. It has been three years since I met him. My hair was much longer and I was grown a bit.

_**The breezes are blowing through with the silent night  
I am walking along with the mist**_

I sat at my new apartment's balcony. This apartment was Naru's before. It has a medium sized kitchen, dining room, living room and small library. It also has two bedroom with the bathroom in it. I lifted the tea on the table while looked at the sky.

_**In this loneliness  
I remember my day with you**_

I met him two years ago in my school. I, Keiko and Michiru were telling ghost story that time and he appeared. He talked with us with his fake smile and strangely I could see that he was so lonely.

_**I wanted to shout out  
all the sadness in my heart**_

I felt so lonely, so empty, so cold... I had my new work at a cafe and I worked as a waitress. I smile to the customers. I smile to my co-workers. I smile to my friends. I smile and keep smiling. But my heart was crying.

_**But nothing come out except the tear  
the tear which keep flowing down  
The disappointment and the heartbreaking tear**_

"Naru, I love you." I said back there at the river when we find his brother.

He smiled at me sadly. "Do you love me or Gene?" He asked.

I gasped in surprised. I wanted to voice the scream in my heart but no sound came out. I just cried there silently. My whole world crumbled.

_**Because you had doubted me  
and leave me alone with the broken heart of mine**_

Now, the office where once so noisy and lively was so quite. The SPR sign was took down. Inside the office was empty. Only a few furniture was still there. I came in and touched the couch.

Then I moved to my desk where a pile of paper used to stand.

I moved to Lin's office where once very dim and small typing voice was so dark and quiet.

I walked to the kitchen where I used to make the tea for them. It was full of dust and spider's web

I walked back to the front. Bou-san was always come with a smile on his face. He was always greets me with a deadly hug. Then Ayako would hit him with her pouch and they would start to bickering. John came a few minutes after them and greeted us politely. He would try to calm the bickering couple but he never succed. Ayako and Bou-san would only stop with a glare from the boss. Masako would come sometime and clinging to Naru's hand then shoot a winning look to me. How I want to punch her face back then.

_**When the time comes  
when you're also sleeping somewhere,  
are you dreaming sweet dreams?  
Kiss me as we rest in the starry sky.**_

I laughed sadly while the tear falling down again.

"I miss them." I said. "I miss you too..."

Bou-san was busy with his band because of their popularity. He would send me some tickets to his concert. He wasn't as cheerful like before. I hardly heard one of his jokes.

Ayako was busy to help her parent and searched for husband. I have lost count how many times she changed her boyfriend.

John was busy to help the church. He was more mature than before. The children like him so much. I came to the church sometimes.

Masako was busy with her show. She hardly ever had time to rest. I saw her show every week. She was still beautiful even she was grown a bit.

I didn't know about Yasuhara since he has gone to America to continue his study. I heard he got a scholarship. As expected from him. Neither did I know about Madoka-san, Lin-san, and Naru.

Me? I continued my study at the college here. I randomly took any major subject since I was busy to stop the tear. The tear was always flown down every time I came here or when I remembered him.

"My eternal love..."

* * *

How was it? Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took a long time to upload this one... I was choosed by my team to be their drama director and I didn't expect that it would be THAT hard and tiring of course... I just hope my team can cooperate so it will go well...

Happy reading~

* * *

Chap 2

_**The sky is still the same  
Like when we met that time**_

I came back to this place again. I went here alone and my parent didn't against it. They even let me go alone this time. I was really glad that Lin didn't come with me like an annoying babysitter. I touched the neglected office and smiled. Great, I felt nostalgic now. How can a great Oliver Davis like me feel nostalgic?

I chuckled a bit. I missed that stupid 'Naru' name. This was the first time I missed something so much and this was also the first time I cursed of my own decision. I went back to England and left the office which I built with my own hand completely neglected like this.

_**I looked at the sky  
The wide and blue sky above me  
I wonder why the sky is so wide**_

I opened the door and walked inside. 'This place is not a club or cafe, tell them to go if they don't need anything.' I always said that when I annoyed with those loud voices. Mai always scolded me because of that. 'This little ice prince!!!' 'Prince?' Mai would blush when she noticed that. 'I know I looked good Mai, thank you.' 'Naru-chan!' Gee... I missed that damn annoying voices and my little fight with Mai now. I sighed again, was I getting old or something?

_**So wide and empty  
Like my heart without you **_

'Naru, I love you.' It was the most beautiful word that I ever heard from her. I was happy... Yes, I WAS very happy that time. I have found my brother and the stupid girl who I fall in love with confess to me. But me being me, I was afraid if she mistaken. I was afraid if she suddenly said that she didn't love me but Gene. I was very afraid.

_**You are the one who always filled me  
Filled me with emotion  
Like the cloud that filled the sky**_

I closed my eyes and touched my former door office. Somehow, I could hear Matsuzaki and Takigawa's voice. They were bickering at each other. Takigawa was teasing Matsuzaki which make him received a quite big bump. John came to the office while laughing. He smiled kindly and greeted politely. Takigawa dragged him to his fight with Matsuzaki. John only could smile in defeat. He won't get involved especially to get a bump in his head. It looked hurt anyway.

Mai would come and save him with her drinks and her smile. After a while, Hara-san would come and searched for me. She was really annoying. I couldn't make her since she knew my identity. I was saved by Mai who came to refill the tea. Hara-san would come out and joined the other. When I went out, I saw Lin was sitting and talking with them. A great change, indeed.

I reopened my eyes and turned to my back. I saw nothing...

_**But the cloud will vanished  
When the rain come  
And the sky will become empty again  
Left a cold weather which soaked the land below**_

I started to imagine many things lately. I opened the door and went inside to see my former office. I touched the dusted shelf where I used to place the documents and the books. I secretly always put the photo of us that Mai gave me under or in those books. She was angry when I said that I burned the photo. She said that my heart made by steel but once I heard she muttered whether I have a heart or not. I chuckled at her innocent comment.

But now, we're in different place. I was going to back to England again...

_**Different places...  
but still we share the same sky,  
one sky...  
That joined our destiny**_

I noticed someone was outside. I opened the door a bit and looked outside. I saw a girl, a long brown hair which tied in a high ponytail. She turned and showed her teary brown eyes.

"I miss them... I miss you..." She whispered and her tear fall down.

This voice was the voice that I couldn't forget even I want to. This girl was the girl who brought me here again. This girl was the girl who I ever fall in love with. Or maybe the only girl that could make me fall in love with.

_**The sky still gave us the place  
Where we can meet again**_

"My first love... I never can stop myself to love you... I never can stop myself to remember you... to reminisence you..." She continued.

"I never can... stop myself to shed the tear... for you... and just for you..." She whispered and closed her eyes as she let down her silent tears. "My eternal love..."

I didn't know since when I was behind her. I didn't know since when I could be sad and happy in the same time. 'She loves me... She loves me not my brother...' My hands wrapped in her slim waist and pulled her. She gasped as I smelt of her hair.

She touched my hand and whispered the name that I missed for a whole year. "Na-Naru?" She whispered again.

"Mai... I missed you too." I whispered to her ear.

_**Under the same sky  
**__**The shards of love in the precious thoughts in my arms  
I would never let it go**_

She turned to face me and surrounded my neck with her arms. She buried her face to my chest and cried. I pulled her hair-tie and her hair fall gracefully. I stroked her soft hair and soothed her.

"Where are you in a year, idiot narcissist?" She said angrily. "I missed you so much!" She repeatly hit my chest quite painfully.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too..." I whispered back.

"I love you not Gene, dammit! I love you! I love Oliver Davis!" She shouted while keep hitting my chest.

"I know... I love you too." She looked at me in surprise. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Taniyama Mai. I love you." I repeated. She hugged me tight and cried hard.

I pushed her lightly and wiped her tears away. "I would rather see your smile, Mai." I said.

She sniffled and hiccuping that make her looked very cute. But she still let out a beautiful smile. "Since when you become so romantic?" She asked.

I sighed in annoyance while she was giggling. I shutted her lip with mine with a passionate kiss. When I released her, she was smiling like back then. Her bright smile which filled my whole sky. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

With this precious girl in my arms, I don't need any other thing.

_In England..._

Someone's pov

I just received Oliver's mail which told us that he was going to rebuild his office. Should I be happy or angry?

She gave a fake cough and smirked at me. I took my wallet and gave her winning bet.

"I told you that he will stay in Japan!" She exclaimed happily.

"And I am sure that I will tell Lin to babysit him again..." I groaned.

"Don't worry, honey. That idiot has a great assistant and..." She giggled. "girlfriend."

I looked at her in surprise. Wow, I missed something important. "Madoka-chan just mailed me a prove that we will get a daughter in law soon..." She showed her phone at me.

I can't help but smiled. 'Son, are your empty world have been filled?' I never saw Oliver's gentle and honest smile like that. "I hope so, darling." I answered her.

* * *

Haa, that's all! How do you think!? At least this one fill my absent for a while since my last story...


End file.
